


Crossing

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [74]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Ioran knows is that dwarrows are not meant to be on the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Ioran, on the crossing from Harad to the Southlands  
> Prompt: Ocean  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

One thing Ioran knows is that dwarrows are not meant to be on the ocean. No matter that they have to cross the sea to return home in any sort of decent time, they're not meant to be on top of the water. There's supposed to be a road beneath the water from mouths of the Long River to the mouths of the Forest River, but no one knows how to open it any longer, or even to find it.

Even if they did find it again, though, it will be no faster than the ships which takes them over the waves, and perhaps may be slower - though they will cost less than paying the Men whose ships they are to transport them. And he would not spend his entire trip leaned against a rail, hoping it didn't break, and trying not to even think of food so as not to have whatever he managed to get into him come right back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ioran will be very happy if they find the old road under the sea, no matter how narrow and cramped and damp it will be. He's not the only dwarf who gets seasick, but he is one of the few who brave it twice a year anyway in order to do his work as a guard for the stone-masons and other crafters who take work in Harad during the dry season.


End file.
